


Cover for "Come Back to Me"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [21]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Our tale begins between a young man starting a new chapter in his life and an old man nearing the end of his. Erik Lehnsherr meets an aged Charles Xavier in a hospital but their encounter will not end there. When two people are fated to meet, even time itself will break the boundaries so that they may come together and embark on a journey of love and hope.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for "Come Back to Me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come Back to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417862) by [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad). 



> Our tale begins between a young man starting a new chapter in his life and an old man nearing the end of his. Erik Lehnsherr meets an aged Charles Xavier in a hospital but their encounter will not end there. When two people are fated to meet, even time itself will break the boundaries so that they may come together and embark on a journey of love and hope.

            


End file.
